Listen With Your Heart
by MsMKT86
Summary: Life for Hank Lawson was uncomplicated, easy. When two strangers enter Colorado Springs and terrorize the women, Hank realizes he only cares about how they're treating one, Grace. When Grace is kidnapped Hank volunteers for the rescue mission. While in the woods he learns that when you listen with your heart you might get everything you never knew you wanted. Hank/Grace
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my very first Dr. Quinn fanfic. I started watching that show again with my mom on INSP. I ship so many combinations of people on there but this is the pairing that has my heart. **

**I had to take a few liberties. Grace's Cafe on the show, the kitchen is outdoors, mine is indoors; it just worked out better for me. I'm sure there are others but that's the big one that I can think of. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Let me know what you think.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN: Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman, it's characters or places. The plotline is my own._**

* * *

Hank Lawson stood outside of the Golden Nugget saloon with his legs crossed at the ankles, his arms folded across his chest, blonde hair flowing behind him. He watched all the people of Colorado Springs prepare for their mornings.  
As he watched Loren Bray sweep off the wooden porch in front of Bray's Mercantile and Horace Bing march toward the telegraph; he realized he really didn't like most of his neighbors. Of course there was his best friend, Jake Slicker. He owned the barber shop and was damn good at his job but Hank didn't trust him not to cut off his hair.  
He watched as Dr. Micheala Quinn and her family rode past him toward the new clinic. He didn't not like the woman but he couldn't lie and say he didn't like her son Brian more.  
"Hey there Hank." Jake said approaching the saloon.  
"Morning." Hank said still watching the busy street.  
"What are you doing?" Jake asked as he leaned against the railing.  
"Nothing. Just realizing I hate these people." Hank muttered as he turned to enter into the saloon.  
The dank room was dark and whiskey stained. The round tables sat around in no real order and the wood bar had more rings on the top than a jeweler. Hank lit a few of the lantern around the room and a somber orange glow spilled into the room.  
Jake took to one of the wooden stools as Hank pour each of them their morning shot of whiskey. They threw the drink back and slammed the tiny glasses back onto the bar top.  
"You ready to eat?" Jake questioned.  
"Yeah." Hank said using a dingy rag to wipe down the counter top. The two men exited the saloon and headed off toward Grace's Cafe. Everyone ate there before the day really started. It was a way for the townspeople to, Hank believed, make sure no one shot in their sleep. He and Jake took to their regular table and waited.  
"What can I getcha?" Grace asked standing beside their table.  
"The usual." Jake said tucking his napkin into his shirt collar.  
"What about for you, Hank?" she asked.  
"Whatever he's having." Hank answered. She nodded and headed back toward the kitchen. Hank lit a cigar while they waited. He watched as the cafe began to fill up. Grace floated around happily to each table; delivering plates of food and taking orders. He had never realized how balletic she was.  
While everyone was eating, two unknown horsemen dismounted and took and empty table. Grace approached them and Hank watched as her body went ridged. When she turned from them, her face was stricken. He shifted in his chair.  
"What's the matter with you?" Jake asked as he shoveled more biscuits and gravy into his mouth.  
"What?" Hank asked. "Nothing." he said still cutting his eyes at the disheveled men. Grace moved hurriedly to their table and placed their plate down. One of the men grabbed her and Hank turned.  
"You gonna serve me tonight too, girl?" said the younger looking one of the two. The older unshaven man howled with laughter.  
"Let me go." Grace snapped as she struggled to get free.  
"Stop fighting it." the young one said gripping her wrists. Hank went to make a move but Byron Sully beat him.  
"That's no way to talk to a lady." Sully said approaching their table.  
"We don't see no lady." the older one said with a wicked grin that showed off his brown teeth.  
"Just let her go." Sully said as he pulled Grace out of the clutches of the younger one. She thanked him silently and hurried back toward the kitchen. "Who are you?"  
"Jared and John Crowfeld." the older on said pointing at himself then his brother.  
"Well, Jared, we don't talk to women like that around here."  
"Well she ain't no woman." John said. Sully took a step forward but stopped when Matthew Cooper, the sheriff put his hand on his shoulder.  
"You're not in town to cause any problems, right?" Matthew asked being sure to flash his shiny badge.  
"No sir, sheriff." Jared said.  
"Good." Matthew said leading Sully back to their table.  
Hank knew the Crowfelds were full of shit. They had a problem with Grace and whatever trouble they were going to cause, was just beginning.

XXXX

In the days to follow, the Crowfeld brothers did nothing but cause problems. They harassed the women, vandalized property and threatened people.  
"What's wrong with them?" Jake asked as he leaned against the bar, drink in hand. He and Hank had been watching Jared and John Crowfeld be loud and annoying for twenty minutes now.  
"I don't know but they're getting on my nerves." Hank said in a low tone.  
"Come on girl." John Crowfeld hollowed at one of Hank's girls as she tried to get away from him.  
"No!" she shouted still struggling. Hank took another shot before coming from behind the bar. "Let me go!"  
"Is there a problem?" Hank asked. He noticed that Jared looked him up and down before he rolled his eyes.  
"Damn right there is. Your girl here won't do what she's 'posed to." John said still struggling with the girl. Hank grabbed her by the shoulders and then sent her on her way. "Hey! That was my whore!".  
"She works for me. She does what I say." Hank said grabbing John by his collar. "And this is my saloon and I say who drinks in here." he said as he grabbed Jared by his collar. He dragged them both to the door and threw then into the street. He stepped out onto the porch and looked down at the brothers. "Don't let me catch you in my bar again. And stay way from my girls. I don't want them anywhere near the likes of you."Jared scrambled around on the dirt road but John held him. Hank rolled his eyes and went back inside.  
XXXX  
The next morning Hank was waiting outside of the telegraph post for Horace. He found the man annoying and weak but he had to have interactions with him.  
"Well, you're here early Hank." Horace said unlocking the door.  
"Mmhmm." Hank said following him inside. He watched as the other man's scrawny frame slip behind the counter.  
"What can I help you with?" Horace asked.  
"Whiskey." Hank said trying not to roll his eyes.  
"Oh right." the thin man said as he began to search behind the counter for his package. "Why don't you get this on the stage?"  
"I need it more often than once a week." he explained to the man with the gaunt face.  
"Ahh. Of course." Horace said placing the two wooden crates on the counter. "Here you go. Have a good day."  
"Right. Thanks." Hank grumbled as he picked up his crates and started off toward the Golden Nugget. On his way he spots the Crowfelds standing outside of Grace's Cafe. He slows his walk and listens.  
"Come on out here girl." John said loudly.  
"Yeah." Jared yelled. "We talkin' to you!" Hank saw her peek out from behind the door.  
"What do y'all want?" Grace asked still hidden.  
"We wanna talk to you." John said licking his chapped lips suggestively.  
"I can't. I gotta get ready." she said going back inside. Hank watched as both of them grew angry and started to move toward the kitchen. He put the crates down and ran across the street.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked grabbing them by the back of their shirts. Jared looked over his shoulder to see that it was that saloon owner. The annoyance overtook him and he swung on Hank. His fist landing on his jaw. Hank let the brothers go.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled, touching his jaw. John turned and swung as well but Hank ducked and struck him in the face and John crumbled to the ground.  
"Don't you hit my brother!" Jared yelled as he charged the blonde man. Hank moved and Jared tripped and fell to the ground. He quickly got to his feet but before be could make a move Hank smashed his fist into his face and Jared fell beside his older brother with the glass jaw. He went back to his crates picked them up and went to the saloon. He was putting some ice in a towel and was placing it against his sore jaw when Jake walked in.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jake asked as he sat on a stool.  
"Crowfelds." Hank muttered.  
"What happened?"  
"They were harassing Grace and before they got to out of hand I stopped them."  
"Grace is a big girl, Hank.." Jake said throwing back the shot Hank had placed in front of him.  
"There are two of them, Jake." Hank said as he took his own shot. "I left them in the road."  
"Oh." Jake said examining his friend's face. He knew he wouldn't find any answers there. Hank kept all of his feelings and emotions inside; unless of course he was enjoying whatever pleasure he got from other peoples misfortune. "You ready to eat?"  
"Yeah." the blonde said taking another shot before he followed Jake back down to Grace's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading this. It means a lot. This is chapter two. I hope you like where this one takes you next. **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Hank and Jake took to their regular table. Hank glanced around and saw the Crowfeld brothers sit down at a near by table. He clenched his jaw but winced at the pain.  
He watched Grace float around happily; avoiding the brothers for as long as possible.  
"What can I get you this morning, Jake?" she asked her back to the Crowfelds.  
"The regular." he said with a small smile.  
"No problem. What about you Hank?" she asked.  
"Just a coffee." he said.  
"What happened to your face?" she asked spotting the now black and blue bruise on his jaw.  
"Nothing." he answered quickly.  
"That doesn't look like nothing." Grace said as she gingerly touched it. Hank wanted to move into her touch but he fought that crazy urge and moved away.  
"It ain't nothing." he said.  
"But you said you..." Jake began.  
"I said it was nothing." Hank said looking at the both of them. "Coffee." he said averting his eyes quickly away from Grace's alluring brown ones.  
"Alright. I'll be right back." she said touching Hank lightly on the shoulder.  
"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked as he tucked his napkin into his collar.  
"Nothing a little whiskey won't fix." Hank grumbled with a crooked smile.  
Grace returned with a plate for Jake and a large cup of coffee for Hank.  
"If y'all need anything else, just let me know." she said sincerely. She gave Hank a soft sympathetic smile. He smiled back briefly but his thoughts were churning inside. He didn't understand why he felt some of his hard outer shell chip away whenever she smiled at him. He couldn't wrap his head around why he wanted to protect her from the Crowfelds; when just yesterday they had pushed Dorothy Jennings down in the street because she was a woman and she refused to walk behind them. Hank watched the whole thing happen and he didn't make a move. He let Sully and his Injun friend, Cloud Dancing deal with it. But when it was Grace that was being threatened he felt like he had to spring into action. Like she needed him to protect her because one else could do it the right way. Only him.  
Hank was pulled out of his thoughts by the sounds of Grace shrieking. He turned in his chair to see John Crowfeld trying to pull Grace into his lap. One of his dirty hands on her breasts. Without a second thought, Hank rose from the table and punched Jared in the face. John dumped Grace and before he could stand Hank had punched him too.  
"Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.  
"I'm fine." she said even though he could clearly see she was shaken up. Hank looked back at the brothers with a disgusted look before he escorted Grace back to the kitchen. "Thank you for what you did."  
"No need." Hank said avoiding her eyes again.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything for your face?" Grace said lightly touching the bruise.  
"It's fine." he said looking her in the eyes finally. ***Chip***  
"Thank you again." she said with a beautiful smile.  
"You're welcome." ***Chip*** Hank strutted back to his table and took a seat. He noticed the Crowfelds had left. Good riddance.  
"What was that?" Jake asked still shoveling food into his mouth.  
"They were getting on my nerves." Hank answered simply as he took a drink of his coffee. It tasted sweet.  
"You want more coffee?" Grace asked sweetly.  
"What's in it?"  
"It my special sweet honey coffee."  
"Oh." he said.  
"I make it for myself but you got a nasty bruise so I figured you'd like something a little comforting." she said. Jake tilted his head at the exchange.  
"Thank you." he said. "I don't need anymore." Grace nodded and walked away. The two men finished their meal in silence. Hank reveling in the taste of Graces' special coffee.  
As Hank and Jake walked back toward the saloon, Jake kept looking at Hank with a knowing smile.  
"You got something to say?" Hank asked pouring them each a shot.  
"No." the dark hair man said with a chuckle before throwing his liquor back. "Grace looked pretty today."  
"Did she?" Hank asked nonchalantly. When in truth, he had noticed how beautiful she looked. Her jet black hair pulled up on the sides, her soft brown eyes meeting everyone's and her alluring smile. Oh how her smile warmed him. Made him feel...things. The point was Grace made Hank feel different and he couldn't understand it but he liked it.

* * *

The day turned into to evening and as usual everyone ate dinner at Grace's Cafe. The Crowfelds didn't show up so Hank was grateful for that. Grace bid everyone goodnight and began her clean up. Hank stayed and watched for a few minutes but he had to get back the Golden Nugget before someone tried to drink for free.  
The next morning everyone was placed where they always sat awaiting breakfast. But after 15 minutes and there was no Grace, Dr. Mike went to the kitchen.  
"Grace isn't there!" she exclaimed as she returned. Hank's insides began to tighten. Brian Cooper came running.  
"She isn't at home either." he reported. The whole town murmured with thoughts. Hank was cool and calm on the outside but inside he was having a hard time not panicking. He racked his brain trying to figure out places she could have went.  
"She would have at least told Dorothy or myself where she was going if she was leaving town." Dr. Mike said to Sully.  
"Alright, Sully, you and Cloud Dancing come along with me, Brian and Jake. We're gonna head out this afternoon." Matthew said.  
"I'm coming." Hank blurted out. He rose from the table to see the surprised faces. "Two more eyes can't hurt." he said as he headed off to get his gun and horse. He met the other men in front of the clinic. Everyone wished them good luck and safe travels. Hank didn't care about any of that. He was just focused on finding Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm sorry. I have so much of this story written so I'll try to get it to you sooner.**

**So, happy reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DR. QUINN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

When the sky grew dark the men stopped and set up camp.  
"Anything yet?" Jake asked as he warmed his hands in the fire.  
"No." Sully said as he knelt beside him.  
"I thought Cloud Dancing was coming along." Matthew said.  
"I told him about the search. So he'll join us." Sully said. Hank listened to the conversation. He didn't necessarily like the Native American but he knew of his tracking skills. That's why he wanted go come along. He knew that with the combined skills of Sully, Cloud Dancing and Brian they would find her in no time.  
"You're awfully quiet Hank." Jake said as he scraped his spoon along the bottom of his metal bowl.  
"I ain't got nothing to say." Hank said. He had propped himself against a tree for the night.  
"Oh. Since when?" Matthew joked. Hank remained silent. He hadn't lied. He didn't have anything to say. And he wouldn't. Not until he was face to face with Grace. Hank closed his eyes and a memory flickered into focus.  
_"Well if you weren't so stubborn and had told them you couldn't play, Robert E. then you might have an easier time getting it back.." Grace yelled from the street.__  
__"That Hank Lawson tried to cheat me out of my business." Robert E. roared.__  
__"It's not cheating if you willing played." Grace said lowering her voice. "I'll handle this." she said. Hank watched from the front porch of the saloon as Grace strode toward him with a determined look on her face.__  
__"I see you were talking to Robert E." he said once she stopped in front of him.__  
__"I was. He said you tried to cheat him." Grace said her eyes fierce.__  
__"No I didn't." he said taking a puff from his cigar. "It's nobody's fault but his that he can't play poker."__  
__"What'd you win from him?" Grace asked as some of the men came out on the porch. When most women would have dropped the issue at the site of the half lit men, Grace didn't falter. "Well?"__  
__"$3.00 and a hat." Hank answered with another pull on his cigar.__  
__"That's a lot of money."__  
__"I know."__  
__"I'd like it back please."__  
__"I can't help you, Grace." Hank said amused.__  
__"Why not?" she asked as she climbed the steps to the porch. "You drink for free. And none of you should be drinking $3.00 worth of whiskey anyway."_  
_"I didn't spend it." Hank said smoothly.__  
__"Then I'd like it back please." she said holding her delicate hand out.__  
__"I can't just give you the money."__  
__"Why not? You just took it from Robert E."__  
__"We were playing poker." Hank said with a crooked smile.__  
__"Hank Lawson." she said stepping close to him. "You give me that money and you stop trying to cheat people."__  
__"Alright." he said reaching into his waistcoat pocket and handing her the money.__  
__"Thank you." she said bowing her head slightly before marching back down the steps and down the street to where Robert E. was standing._

It in that moment Hank actually saw Grace. He saw her as the beautiful, brave, smart woman that he was. Every since that day he'd been drawn to her. Wanting her to look his way and just know what he was thinking or feeling at any given moment. He knew he was getting feelings for her because of who she was but he also knew that she didn't see him as anything but he town jerk. Just like everybody else, including Jake from time to time. Hank signed. Leaned his head against the tree and drifted off to sleep.  
XXXX  
Hank was the first one awake. He poured water on the last dim burning embers before he headed off toward the near by creek. He pulled his hair back and splashed the cool water on his scruffy face. He shed his clothes and waded in. He let the tiny current that was running through the center of the creek carry away some of his worry. As he floated and the mix of the cool water and heat from the morning sun caressed his strong, chiseled naked body, Hank thought he heard something. It was close by and it was very quiet but it was a voice. He lowered his body into the water, closed his eyes and listened again. Nothing. He splashed the now warm water on his face before he made for the bank. He took one of his towels and dried himself. He dressed and headed back to camp.  
Everyone was awake when he got back. The rest of decided not to bathe in the creek but Hank didn't care. He wanted to get moving.  
They loaded their belongings and continued their search. Brian was riding a little ways ahead.  
"Sully!" the young boy called out. His father galloped up to him and they both examined the ground.  
"What's going on?" Matthew asked as the other three joined them.  
"There are too many tracks here." Sully answered dismounting. "See there are these that go straight this way but the there are these that circle back here and are going the other way."  
"So what the hell does that mean?" Hank asked annoyed.  
"It means that there's someone else out here." Brian said.  
"I'm gonna follow these tracks." Sully said. Every fiber in Hank's being told him to follow but he didn't. A few moments later, Sully returned with Cloud Dancing alongside him. "The tracks belonged to Cloud Dancing."  
"You find anything?" Matthew asked. Hank looked up hopefully.  
"No. I did not." the Native man said. Hank turned away.

The six of them traveled the rest of the day and when the sky began to get dark they set up a camp. Hank once again propped himself up against a tree. As he closed his eyes he felt someone sit beside him. He opened one eye and saw Brian sitting there.  
"What do you want?" Hank muttered.  
"Do you think Ms. Grace is alright?" the boy asked as he played with a tuft of grass.  
_"She better be."_ he thought to himself. "I'm sure she's fine."  
"It's been a few days now." Brian said sadly.  
"Grace is brave and strong." Hank told him placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "She's fine." he said. This time he was hoping to even convince himself.  
"Ok." Brian said with a smile. "You hungry?"  
"No."  
"Alright then." Hank watched as the boy walked back over to the fire. He closed his eyes once again, leaned his head back and he heard it again. That faint sound. That faint voice. His eyes snapped open and his head up. He searched the trees but saw and hear nothing. Hank looked to the men surrounding the fire and they were carrying on conversation as usual. He closed his eyes again and listened hard but nothing. He was growing frustrated.  
The next morning Hank awake to the sounds of Cloud Dancing praying. Usually he wouldn't care about that and he would have gotten up and gotten some food but today he waited. Just in case that prayer was for Grace. When he saw the Injun man get up from the ground so did he. Hank grabbed an apple from his bag, the knife from his boot and began to eat. When everyone awoke, they packed up and began their search again.  
All of Hank's thoughts were of Grace. Her eyes, her smile, her beautiful face. The way she never backed down. Everything that was special about her.  
"Dammit!" Jake yelled breaking Hank's thoughts. Hank turned his head slightly to look at his best friend. The man was a few feet behind his horse on the ground. He rolled his eyes and pulled his horse to a stop. Cloud Dancing dismounted and ran to Jake's aid. He waved Sully and Matthew over to help him. Hank rolled his eyes.  
"What happened?" Sully asked, knelt down on Jake's other side across from Cloud Dancing.  
"I wasn't paying attention I guess. I hit that damned branch." Jake said his breathing slightly labored.  
"I have something that will ease the pain but it is not much." Cloud Dancing said running to his horse. Jake looked up at Sully who nodded.  
"Alright." Jake said. Hank watched from his saddle as Sully, Matthew and even Brian accompanied the Native man in mending Jake.  
"We can not move him until tomorrow." Cloud Dancing said after he had wrapped Jake up.  
"What?" Hank asked trying not to yell.  
"I believe that he has rib injuries. He will need at least one day before he is able to ride." Cloud Dancing said looking into Hank's blue eyes.  
"Fine." Hank said dismounting. He wasn't happy about this at all. Because Jake was and idiot, they were going to be a whole day behind. He tied his horse to a tree and took up residence against it. He closed his eyes and the voice filtered into his ears again. "Did any of you hear that?"  
"What?" Matthew asked.  
"That voice." Hank replied.  
"I didn't hear anything." Brian said. Sully and Cloud Dancing shared a look. Hank was positive that he heard it. It was way off in the distance but he knew he had heard it. As the sky got dark, Sully began to prepare a meal.  
"I think that it'd be best for Hank, Matthew and Brian to ride back to town with Jake." Sully said looking up briefly.  
"Why do I gotta go?" Brian whined.  
"I'm sure your ma's worried about you and Jake's gonna need the help." he said to the boy.  
"I ain't going." Hank spoke up from his spot by the tree.  
"Why not?" Matthew questioned, looking over his shoulder at the blonde.  
"I didn't leave my saloon so that I could come out here and not finish the job." he lied. "Plus it's not my fault Jake's an idiot."  
"Go to hell." Jake mumbled from his spot on the ground. Hank let the smirk cross his face before he closed his eyes again and put his head against the tree trunk.  
"I ain't going." he said again before he forced sleep to consume him.


End file.
